babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6 (S1)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Eiichiro Maruo *Ryou Oobayashi *Eiichiro Maruo *Ryou Oobayashi *Natsu Takasaki *Kojirou Kageyama *Takuma Egawa *Yusaku Miura *Yukichi Fukazawa *Yuki Tajima *Masumi Makihara *Hana Yokoyama *Sanae Maruo *Kazuya Maruo *Hiromi Iwasa *Takuya Miyagawa *Hiroshi Araya Summary Eiichiro loses in the match against Oobayashi but a lot of people are surprised on how Eiichiro manages to counter every attack of his opponent until his stamina runs out. The top 6 seeded players are also introduced to him and later, receives an invitation from Coach Miura to improve his tennis. Synopsis Realizing that focusing on his opponent's actions makes him react faster, Eiichiro does it again for the next point. Oobayashi notices Eiichiro's actions and tries to end the rally on his next attack. However, it goes out, making Eiichiro win another point and Takuma starts to watch the match seriously. Even the audience starts to notice that something is off in the match. Not only they wonder that Eiichiro is doing some last-minute and useless effort, Oobayashi is struggling in handling Eiichiro's attacks even though stopping such kind of attacks is supposed to be his expertise. This leads to a longer rally for each point. Coach Miura recognizes the reason behind Eiichiro's ability on dealing Oobayashi's attacks. Despite of his underdeveloped footwork, he manages to counter every Oobayashi's attack. Due to this, Oobayashi does not know where to attack which leads on hitting Eiichiro's face accidentally. In the end, Eiichiro lost in the match due to stamina exhaustion. Despite of the loss, he earns admiration from the audience. Even Oobayashi thinks that he will lose in the match if Eiichiro's technique improves and becomes physically stronger. The first day of Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit consists of first and second rounds. As expected, a lot of people watch the match of known players especially Natsu's. After the match, as Eiichiro is resting inside his room, he looks outside and notices that his father is about to go home. After informing this to his mother, his mother comments on how good Eiichiro's eyes are. After his mother leaves his room, Eiichiro decides to write a reflection in relation to his eyes and in tennis, then decides to go out to practice some shots. The next day, Eiichiro checks the results of the match in the bracket and decides to do some research and cheer his friends. After he meets Yukichi who has just finished his match, Yukichi tells to Eiichiro something about Iwasa. Eiichiro also meets Miyagawa for the first time and talks about Eiichiro's match against Oobayashi. Later, Yukichi also introduces Araya and Takuma to complete the top 6 seeded players in the tournament. Yukichi also explains Takuma's slump and how he seems to be coming back to his original form. After Yukichi leaves Eiichiro to return the tennis balls to the main office, Coach Miura approaches Eiichiro and praises Eiichiro due to his perseverance in this sport. The coach then invites Eiichiro to a special training in tennis. Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Kageyama lies to Eiichiro about the definition of rallying, causing him to flush. In the anime, he simply tells him the correct meaning and laughs afterwards. *The scenes only present in the anime: **Natsu's explaination that Eiichiro lost the point even when the ball goes to Oobayashi's side after Oobayashi accidentally hits Eiichiro's face. **When Eiichiro decides to go out after writing his reflection, he goes to an empty tennis court for hitting the wall. *The scenes only present in the manga: **For the second day of the tournament, Eiichiro leaves his house at 8 am to do some research. **Yukichi's explanation about Iwasa. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Introduction to the Tennis World Arc Category:Volume 2 (DVD) (S1) Category:Season 1